


One from the History Books

by Enchantable



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Facial Shaving, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantable/pseuds/Enchantable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh walks in on Chuck shaving, things escalate from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Chaleigh plz

Raleigh comes to with a languid sigh.

He isn’t know for sleeping very well so when he does, he tends to sleep like a rock. Those sleeping like a rock nights have been happening more frequently now that when he jerks awake Chuck gets him back to sleep. Sometimes by elbowing him back to the present, sometimes by rolling towards him and pressing his mouth to his neck. Sleepy Chuck is something of a cuddler, not that he’ll admit and between him and Max Raleigh’s finding it very hard not to sleep. 

Now though he can feel Max pressed to his back but Chuck is absent. Doing his best not to disturb Max, Raleigh pushes himself up and looks around the dark room. Of course their clothes are folded on a chair instead of discarded on the floor like they were. Chuck’s room is maintained with the same precision as the rest of his life, no matter how many attempts Raleigh makes to leave things out of place. 

He wipes a hand over his face and pulls on his underwear as he makes his way over to the bathroom. The lights on and the door is slightly ajar, Chuck’s careful not to let the light get near the bed. Raleigh nudges the door open and raises his eyebrows at the sight in front of him.

Chuck’s in his underwear too, standing in front of the mirror. There’s lather on his face and his other hand is working a straight razor over his cheek. Raleigh stares because Chuck’s wielding the razor with absolute precision. He’s in nothing but his boxer briefs and Raleigh can see the lines of muscle that flex as he maneuvers the very sharp blade along his skin. 

"Enjoying the show?" Chuck sneers, catching his eye in the mirror.

Raleigh shrugs as he steps fully into the bathroom and leans against the cold wall, folding his arms across his chest. Chuck rolls his eyes and wipes the lather from the blade, moving it across his skin again. Raleigh feels his mouth go dry as Chuck works his way across his face and then under his jaw before leaning his head back and doing his neck. 

He wields the blade efficiently, like he knows what he’s doing which Raleigh reasons he does. It’s not entirely the way he moves or uses the blade that makes him go hard. Its that Chucks’s shaving with a straight razor wearing nothing but his dog tags. He looks like he’s walked out of a history book. Like a WWII history book. 

Raleigh doesn’t have a lot of kinks. He’s a simple guy. But there’s something about those soldiers that makes him go hard. It doesn’t help that his emotionally stunted not quite boyfriend is already someone that makes him get hard really easily. Now though Chuck’s looking like he’s stepped out of a book and Raleigh wants to shove him up against the sink and fuck him senseless. 

Chuck turns around with a Chuck worthy glare. His eyes move down to something Raleigh can’t hide wearing just his underwear. For a split second surprise echoes on his face and Raleigh feels a bit like a dirty old man. It’s easy to forget how naive Chuck can be sometimes. But in true Chuck Hansen fashion the surprise vanishes as he ducks out of the bathroom. Before Raleigh can get the words out Chuck’s back with a stool which he places by the sink. 

Raleigh can feel the stubble under his fingers which is rapidly going from stubble to beard. He doesn’t mind the beard thing that much, but Cbuck isn’t that much of a fan and they may still be the resistance but that’s changing and he does have to look presentable. plus the idea if Chuck shaving him is kind of hot. He lowers himself down, biting back the tease about their height difference that’s on his tongue. 

Chuck turns around and Raleigh almost rolls his eyes because of course Chuck’s got a shaving brush. And of course the lather he runs across his face is warm and smells good. Good because it smells like Chuck and Raleigh digs his fingers into his knees as the brush skirts the line job his jaw and dips towards the hollow of his throat.

"Where’d you learn to do this?" He asks to distract himself.

"Dad taught me," Chuck says. 

Raleigh makes a sound of acknowledgement as Chuck turns back to the sink and picks up the razor. This is a good memory. Raleigh’s learned to read those from Chuck. He imagines a younger version of Chuck watching his father shave with that laser sharp gaze of his. Imagines his surprise when his dad motions him in and shows him how to do it Himself. He has to bite back a laugh at the mental image of Chuck showing up to the Conn Pod with razor nicks. 

Out of the corner of his eye he watches Chuck grip the horn handle of the razor and touch it to his cheek. His other hand pulls the skin taught as he sweeps the razor along the skin. The air seems to flee from Raleigh’s lungs in time with the blade. He barely catches it as Chuck makes the next pass along his skin. 

His hands work perfectly in tandem as he wields the razor. It’s as if he does this all the time, though Raleigh’s willing to bet every cent he owns he’s the first person Chuck’s done this to. Chuck tilts his head in the other direction and Raleigh manages to hold himself still as the razor moves along his other side.

Chuck tilts his head back and guides the razor along the underside of his jaw. Raleigh swallows thickly as the razor slows against his skin. He’s very aware of the lather on his neck and how sharp the blade in Chuck’s hand is. Chuck leans his head further back and moves the razor to his throat. He glares when Raleigh’s throat works. 

"Fuck, Becket, hold still," he growls and his hand moves lower on Raleigh’s throat.

Raleigh fights to obey him, really he does. But it’s fucking hard. Chucks’s a take charge person but when they’re in this position his inexperience betrays him. Now though he’s got the upper hand. And Raleigh’s pretty sure he’s got no idea what he’s doing to him. His throat’s tense and Chuck growls in frustration, more at Raleigh preventing him from getting the job done. Or so Raleigh thinks.

Until Chuck presses his knee to his groin. 

His eyes slam shut as he hisses through his teeth at the pressure. Chuck’s not gentle and the press of him through his underwear isn’t delicate. it’s just south of painful and Raleigh can’t help but buck up, pressing himself to Chucks’s knee. 

"Hold still," Chuck orders and when his voice drops, Raleigh gives half a thought to the idea that this isn’t an accident, "or I’m going back to bed."

"You’d leave a job unfinished?" Raleigh gets out, forcing his eyes open and in Chucks’s direction.

Chuck growls and Raleigh really, really wants to be inside him. When Chuck leans forward the press of his knee is accompanied by a little rock that Raleigh thinks is really fucking unfair. He forces himself to hold steady as Chuck drags the razor down his skin. He moves it over his neck, lingering for just a split second on the places where it would be so easy to end Raleigh’s life. 

Finally though he makes the final pass with the razor and through his half open eyes he can see Chuck drop the razor to the side.

He can’t get to his feet fast enough.

He all but shoves Chuck against the sink, crashing their mouths together. His hands dig into Chuck’s smooth cheeks and drag down to the thick ropes of muscle that have been taunting him since he came into the bathroom. Chuck bites his lower lip, one hand buried in his hair and the other still holding the razor. Raleigh grinds their lower bodies together and Chuck rips his lips away with a harsh breath that makes Raleigh pause.

"What?" Raleigh manages to get out. 

"Fuck," Chuck swears and drops the razor into the sink before pulling Raleigh back. Concern still pricks at Raleigh but Chuck’s hips are pressing to his and he can’t really think past that, "you smell like me," Chuck mutters and there’s something in his voice that makes Raleigh’s lips slow on his. 

He slows his lips, kisses him softer which Chuck pretends to hate but presses himself closer anyway. He licks deep in Chuck’s mouth and wishes that he brushed his teeth too. Finally Chuck seems to break, pressing himself closer and making a soft sound that goes straight to Raleigh’s groin. 

He pushes Chuck back against the sink and kisses his freshly shaven throat, his hands already dipping into the band of his underwear. 

"Give me a minute," he murmurs into the skin of Chuck’s smooth jaw, "I’ll taste like you too."


	2. Bonus Follow Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck likes playing dirty a little too much.

Halloween is a special holiday in the base.

Christmas is about families and most of theirs are dead, New Years is about new starts that none of them can afford, Fourth of July has a nasty habit of making the Americans more obnoxious and the British less amused. But everyone can agree on Halloween. Each group area turns into its own haunted house of sorts, with the science lab inevitably winning. People dress up with whatever they can find and the mess hall turns into a spectacular mosh of games and sweets and liquor. Mako adjusts her bakers hat as Max the devil dog trots along side her over to where Raleigh has more or less commandeered an entire tray of Jell-O shots. 

"Raleigh?" She inquires and he turns a pained gaze towards her. 

"He's trying to kill me," he groans. 

For a split second Mako is concerned until Raleigh looks over and she follows his gaze. Then she has to bite the inside of her cheek not to smile. Chuck's talking with one of the old techs from Striker Eureka. The girl's in barely a costume but Mako doesn't think for a second Chuck is being unfaithful. Even if the tech is looking at him quite adoringly. Even Mako has to admit he looks good in a pair of dark green pants that are just a fraction too tight, his old leather boots and what looks like an old fashioned bomber jacket. She cranes her neck and realizes that's what it is, even if its got Striker Eureka's logo. He also has a tie on and a hat and she realizes where she's seen what Chuck's wearing before. 

"Oh," she says and looks sympathetically at Raleigh who downs another shot and leans forward, "that is rather mean," she admits finally. 

As if he knows he's being talked about Chuck turns around. Mako sees a white stick balanced on his bottom lip at the same time Raleigh makes a pained sound in the back of his throat. Chuck tips the hat and then turns back to the girl he's talking to. Immediately Mako feels protectiveness surge up in her but when she goes to stand up, Raleigh puts his hand on her arm and shakes his head. He knows damn well what Chuck is doing and if anyone is going to make Chuck pay it's going to be him. 

Mako catches his eye and darts hers to the right. He follows her line of sight and then locks their eyes together. There are moments when it still feels like he and his copilot are connected, still in each other's heads. And this is one of those moments. Their smiles spread at the same time and Mako's turns positively wicked before she grabs his hand and yanks him out of the room. Chuck catches the sight of them leaving and tells himself he only questions it because Max is having a hard time keeping up in his devil dog costume. 

He finds himself continuiously glancing at the door. Once again to make sure Max is alright. Definitely not to check on whatever Raleigh's cooking up. 

The Striker tech he's talking to's eyes widen and Chuck nearly gives himself whiplash. Then he nearly has a heart attack but that's purely Raleigh's fault. Because Raleigh, that asshole, is dressed like an old school mechanic. He's got coveralls looped around his waist revealing a grease stained wife-beater that shows off the marks on his back, chest and arms. Or would if there wasn't grease smudged on his skin and one spot across his nose Chuck wants to wipe off more than he's ever wanted anything in his life. 

Raleigh snags a drink off the tray and Chuck's head snaps back to the tech who grins at him in unconcealed amusement. He rolls his eyes and pushes himself up from the wall, walking over to where Raleigh's scratching Max behind the ears. The fucking traitor loves it. Raleigh keeps his attention on Max for just a heartbeat too long and Chuck fights the urge to strangle him with his dog tags. Raleigh flashes him a wicked grin and stands up, wiping a hand across his cheek and smearing the grease just a bit.

"Nice costume," Raleigh says. 

Chuck glares in only the way Chuck can when someone's threatening to out do him. Raleigh gives him a look of pure innocence tinged with just the faintest 'you started it' because he's definitely not petty enough to have rubbed grease over himself just to prove a point to someone like Chuck. Chuck looks at him silently for another moment and then down at Max as if he's trying to make up his mind about something. Raleigh folds his arms over his chest and waits to see what Chuck's going to do to one up him now. 

The short answer is: nothing. 

The real answer is Chuck struts around the party like a fucking peacock making Raleigh watch as he leans against the pillar and tips his hat to people, making special care to do it with anyone who looks remotely like they're from the same time period. Raleigh tightens his hands on his arms and watches as Chuck smirks and flirts and generally acts like an ass. Which is bad enough on a good day but the fact that he's wearing just slightly too tight pants makes it worse. He's acting like an ass and Raleigh can't stop watching his ass and literally the only thing Raleigh wants to do is drag him away. 

This is it's own competition. 

Raleigh is older than Chuck. According to everyone else he's also more mature. He knows he's far older than his twenty seven years would suggest, someone dying in your head will do that to someone. But there is a part of him that Chuck reaches in and pulls out. Some part of him that should be dead but isn't. The part that makes him put grease on his arms and steal Chuck's pillow so he has to come up on the top bunk. Chuck makes him competitive and yes, occasionally Chuck makes him juvenile. At the moment Chuck just makes him crunch the grape candy harder.  Finally though Chuck swages over to where Raleigh is.

"Ready to go, Raleigh?" he drawls, pulling the 'h' extra long and flashing that particular grin that seems to go straight to Raleigh's groin. 

He watches Raleigh's jaw clench, his slightly purple lips pressing together as he glares right back at him. Chuck has to fight his own grin at the sight of it. Raleigh looks one part angry and two parts sexually frustrated. He looks like he thinks he should be better than it somehow but can't overcome his own feelings. He's emotionally tripping his own feet and Chuck can't really get enough of it. 

He smirks and waits for Raleigh's response. Raleigh takes a deep breath through his nose and then gives a jerky nod, turning around and walking away. Chuck saunters after him, his cocky competitiveness somehow making his behavior acceptable. To his unending credit Raleigh manages to get to the hall where their respective rooms are before he slams Chuck up against the wall and crushes their mouths together. 

"Fucking tease," he breathes. 

"Worked didn't it?" Chuck snarls back, flipping their positions and shoving his tongue deep in to Raleigh's mouth. Raleigh makes a wordless sound and drags Chuck closer, one of his legs pressing between Raleigh's. When he pulls back there's a smear of grease on his nose and the look in his eyes tells Raleigh that teasing him may not have been his only intention. 

"You bastard," Raleigh tries to snarl but it comes out breathless. 

"Shut up mate," Chuck says and shoves him back in to his room before kissing him again as Raleigh shoves the jacket from his shoulders and Chuck rips the tank from his body. It's easier to get out of Raleigh's jumpsuit than Chuck's tight pants but they manage until the only thing in between them is their underwear and their dog tags. 

And that stupid hat.

Raleigh's dragging hot, open mouthed kisses along the column of Chuck's throat and Chuck tilts his head but when the hat starts to slide off he puts it on. He feels Chuck laugh against his lips but he slides his hand in to what little clothing Chuck has on and digs his fingers in, grinding their hips together and that laugh turns in to a moan. Chuck shoves him without warning and Raleigh stumbles back, hitting the bed. He shoves himself up on his elbows as Chuck moves towards him with that focused grace of his, the hat still slightly askew but on his head. 

Chuck puts one knee between his legs and leans forward, kissing Raleigh like he's trying to taste his very soul. Raleigh can't think straight when Chuck kisses him like that. He can't think of much of anything except how Chuck tastes and Chuck fucking knows it. He knows it or he wouldn't have spent the night sucking on a grape lollipop so their flavors don't clash. He lightens the kiss which means it's just hard and swings one leg over Raleigh's hips so that he's straddling him, one of Raleigh's hands low on his back, right where the dimples are. 

He pulls back and sits back and presses that stupid, hot as hell hat to his head, tipping the brim just slightly in a way that certainly doesn't make Raleigh whimper low in his throat with how fucking hot it is. 

"Guess this means I'm on top mate," he drawls.    

 


End file.
